Ticci Sky
by MidnightLoverGirl46
Summary: When Reborn came to Namimori, Japan to train a civilian kid to be a mafia boss, what he expected and what he got were two completely different things. For one, everyone thinks that Iemitsu is dead, and Tsuna is the opposite of straight with a harem of men. "damn your idiocy with CEDEF and youself! I'm going to shoot you!"


"Hello! Anyone in?"

"Kitchen ,Tsu-kun! Diner is getting served! It's your favorite!"

"Awesome! Thanks Ka-san! I'll be right back, I gotta clean up or I'll get blood everywhere!"

A head of unruly black hair popped out from behind the door way, a permanent smile carved into his leather-white skin and burned skin surrounding pale blue eyes. Jeff stared for a moment before giving off a sharp wolf whistle. Tsuna flushed red. "What this guy do to p**s you off? Or are you trying to impress me, because you know you don't need to do anything but walk shirtless into a room."

"Idiot," Tsuna told him fondly, "but this particular moron thought it was a good idea to abuse a kid for adult fun, the brat is 14 and the blockhead was 23."

Jeff grimsed, "I'll let'em know why you have to clean yourself up. Just don't take to long or Ben will eat everything."

"I heard that Jeff!"

"You were meant to!"

Tsuna laughed as he walked up the stairs to the showers. "**It looks like you had fun Tsuna, though the amount of blood is slightly disturbing. Is any of it your own?"**

"Na, all of it's from the _O shiri_ that I killed, thought it was a good idea to rape a 16 year old."

"**Are you alright? He had no chance to do so correct?"**

"Of course grandpa! I made sure he was dead for even thinking that he could touch me, after all I don't think one can live after being blown up twice, having his limbs ripped off and then burned to ashes after an hour or 5 of torture!" Tsuna told the monotone, faceless entity in front of him with a large amount of sadistic glee.

"**That is a good thing, go clean up and we will meet you in the dining room, me and the Oracle need to speak to you and your claimed about what is to come."**

"Got it granpa, though this can wait until after dinner, right? I'm starving." Tsuna questioned the tall being. The Slenderman nodded in agreement, giving off a sense of amusement with his Sigma Radiation. The brunette grinned at him, before rushing to his room to take a shower.

Time Skip

1 hour later

"So, what is it that we need to talk about?" Tsuna questioned, a hyper look in his eyes, though that wasn't exactly noteworthy. He was always like that after he got to light something on fire. Lui rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"Allow them time to think, our little Pyro" Sully told the 16 year old. Tsuna pouted, but settled down.

"Thank you Sully." Nana smiled at the teen. Sully grinned at his boyfriends mother.

"**Tsuna, the past of your biological father is coming to haunt us, as all the heirs to the Vongola are either dead at the hands of a Fallen, or indisposed. As such we need you and your family to go back to Namimori to convince the ones sent to train you that you will not become the boss. My daughter has Seen that if you are not in the house in 2 weeks, Timoteo will rip the world apart in his desperation in trying to find you, as such exposing us to the world." **Tsuna's grandfather told the family in front of him. Tsuna had grimaced at the mention of his father, his father figure, who had his wife sitting on his lap, had as well.

"I won't have to call Iemitsu 'Dad' will I? Because that role firmly belongs to the Doctor Kaa-chan is sitting on" the hatchet weilder questioned. His grandfather shook his head causing everyone to let out a breath of relief.

"So, tell us, do we get to follow our little pyromaniac to Japan?" Jeff questioned, his pale blue eyes darkening to violet at the thought of not being able to go with his Sky and lover to Namimori.

"**Do I look like an idiot? I would have a riot on my hands in we did that, and yes, that means all of you are going," **Slendy told them, voice starting horrified before coming out dry. The 6 in front of the eons old being grinned, unrepentant. "**You are to bring BRVR with you as well, and no killing in the town, kill at least 5 towns over."**

"Got it!" Tsuna chirped, gleeful look in his eyes. "Anything on mental torture?" his grandfather shook his head no. Instantly, all 7 of the kids before the 3 older beings let out evil sounding laughter that would have caused anyone else a great amount of trauma, but because the 3 had different forms of insanity, they merely got a shiver of dread at what they had unleashed on the poor people of Tsuna's hometown. Before getting the warm and fuzzies, because they taught the 7 of them so well!

Timeskip

Now in Namimori

3 months later

"So, when's the tutor going to show up Kaa-chan? Because my destructive idiots are getting antsy, even _with_ the mental torture that they're giving the people that call me Dame-Tsuna." the 16 year old pyromaniac asked.

"Should be here soon, within the next day as least. Why do you ask? Other than your idiots acting up?" Tsuna squirmed under his mothers assessing gaze. "Oh, frustrated because you can't have fun with your harem?"

"KAA-CHAN!" Tsuna cried, embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks. Nana cackled.

"Your fine to have fun with them Tsu-kun, my dearest Evander is coming back from Tokyo's Medical conference soon, so you can go have a bit of fun while we have our...reuniting."

"To much information about you and tou-san, kaa-chan!"

"Go have fun with one of your boyfriends Tsuna, I know that you aren't used to going like this without any fun time with your family, so go ahead!" Nana told the boy cheerily.

"It's not my fault that Pop lost control and bit me, Damn it! And none of us saw me getting anything from it!"

"I know, it's just hilarious to keep reminding you about your incubus!"

"He's his own person! Demon! Whatever!"

"He's the one who harmonized with you!"

"Exactly! He's a Hurricane! He chose to after that incident!" Nana just cackled on. Tsuna dissolved into cursing her out. It just made her laugh harder.

Reborn, on the other side of the front door, stared, having heard all of what was just said. "What did I sign up for again? Because this, this is _not_ Vongola madness." he muttered, lost look in his eyes. He perked up then. 'This means I get to shoot Bakamitsu! I have a good reason to, because, Evander? That was the name of a world famous doctor!' Reborn now in a good mood, knocked on the door.

**Sorry for starting this when Death's Chosen is going on, but I have an excuse! Kinda. Sorta. Maybe. Please don't kill me.**

***Tsuna snickering* that's our job!**

**Away you go! Back into the closet of Plunnies! **

***Muffled protests with much cursing***

**Well, now that that's over, sorry for anything that offends you in this. I do not know where the idea of combining a world of murderers and things that horrify and break minds with the crazy and over the top that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn came from, but I think I may regret this later on. **

**With all my heart, (which is currently all over that tree)**

**I bid you Adieu,**

**Midnight**


End file.
